Climactic Arousal
by Cornys
Summary: When arousal is at its peak, those caught up in it are at the will of the one producing such feelings, but that's the temptation of it all. You just have to be careful of your provider and know their intentions in this most sensual of acts. R/R please.
1. Afterthoughts

_**Climactic Arousal**_

**Chapter 1  
****Afterthoughts**

The night set in upon us quickly, and without the slightest amount of warning, as Cynder and I flew rapidly towards our home and friends as they themselves would have been recovering in the wake of Malefor's destruction. My body ached and yearned for a rest as the damp nighttime air whooshed through, and around, my ear drums and down my aerodynamically crafted body, gently cooling me down. I continually trembled with the small aftershocks of fear as they trickled down my spine slowly turning my veins to ice. Even hours after the threat had passed, I still seemed to fear that the power of that single dragon would be able to reverse time and throw me into the fight once more, but I know better consciously.

On my right wing I could feel the turbulence in the air flow off of Cynder as she flapped along beside me, and as I turned my gaze towards her I noticed her lucidly dark body riddled with the same sharp red gouges and dark black marks as myself. She noticed my eyes upon her and shot me a smug smile before I turned away and allowed questions to blaze into the forefront of my mind momentarily. "Did she remember saying that she loved me just before I had meant to sacrifice myself?", and "Did she really mean it or was she just saying it because she thought we were both about to die?" were the two biggest questions upon my mind among the others.

I turned my face back her way and noticed her head turned the opposite direction for the moment so I took the liberty to scan my eyes down the curvature of her outline lustfully before returning my forward glare unnoticed.

A few minutes later I could have sworn I saw her doing the same to me but when she was done she looked me directly in the face, "I think we should stop here to the night."

I turned towards her and found her emerald eyes focused directly into mine, as for some reason my body found excitement in our stopping, "I guess we should; I'm extremely tired anyhow."

She held her gaze and nodded until the point that I felt uncomfortable enough to turn away from her and look for a spot to land. "Cynder, there's a small clearing over there," I pointed out to her with my right paw crossing nearly in front of her face as I moved closer to her.

She followed my lead, but turned her head back towards me and shook her head back and forth, "I'd rather not stay there since we have no idea what the forest floor would be growing with there."

She turned back out before I did this time, but a few minutes later we turned to one another at the same moment and began to laugh uncontrollably. Through the laughter though, Cynder pushed out, "So I'll take it we're staying there then?" which renewed the laughter. It wasn't even funny but the unsaid tension between the two of us combined with the coincidence to make the occurrence laughable.

The horizon quickly rushed into view, and even in the pitch black of the moonless night, the stars provided enough light to catch a glimpse at the still green stalks of grass as they over crowded the acre meadow. Cynder turned to me slightly and gave me a faint smile, "I think this'll do nicely for the night, don't you?"

I nodded in acceptance keeping my eyes trained forward as I negotiated the thin opening in the overhanging tree tops descending me into an even more sight-hindering darkness. I trained the fronts of my wings down equally in proportion, slowly dropping off my speed, and plunging myself into the bramble of lush blades of grass which moved aside at the striking of my face and body clearing my way. Landing my feet equally onto the surface I took a few softening steps before finally coming to a rest in the ocean of plants and folding my wings in. I looked over to where Cynder had been only to see nothing but darkness stained green.

"Spyro?" her voice rang over top and through the vegetation drawing me towards her location only a few meters away where I met her eyes once more. "You land ok?" she asked glancing down my body. With all of the scars that I had sustained she couldn't have noticed any new ones in the daylight if I'd had any let alone at night.

"Nope, I landed alright, why?"

She blinked twice rapidly and sent a wavering smile as she realized that her assumptions had been incorrect, "No, it was just that you were walking limply."

"Oh, no, that's just from the fight."

I slowly dropped myself down onto the ground beside me trampling the grass sending tiny droplets of dew descending onto my face causing temporary cool spots there. Cynder looked down upon me with such a mix of emotions that a single one could not discern, and not all of them were of joy, but I could see that she was debating what she could say next.

Apparently, she couldn't decide what she wanted to say, because ten minutes passed and still nothing had been uttered between us. She laid down beside me now as we both gazed directly upwards into the starry night attempting not to waiver to sleep due to swirling thoughts and post battle anxiety.

I decided that I would speak up and break the silence, "So, what do you think you're going to go and do once you get back to the city and the guardians? I know you were intending to run away before because you didn't think you belonged, but," I trailed off; she'd understand what I was asking and I didn't want to sound like I wanted her to leave.

She sighed and looked over my way from the stars, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do; it all depends on how I'm received. If I'm still hated and don't have any friends other than the guardians then I don't think I'll have any other option, but to leave and find my own living elsewhere."

"You know I'll be by your side too, right?"

Smiling she turned over onto her side towards me, "Yes, I know that, silly."

I smiled in return and I rotated myself towards her smiling just for the fact that we'd finally gotten to be open with one another without our lives hanging in the balance. In turn she returned the smile and then quickly became a little more serious, "You know, what I said just before you," she trailed off then continued, "I meant every word of it."

Emotional receptors in my mind lit up with relief and satisfaction as the answer to the one question that I had sought the answer to most was answered undoubtedly and absolutely the way I had wanted it to be. I couldn't tell, nor cared what my reaction on the outside was, but judging from Cynder's return reaction I decided that it must have been pretty bright. "I think that it goes without saying that I feel the same for you at this point?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, your response sort of gave that whole thing away."

She wriggled her body over towards mine and looked down me in a highly caring manner before stopping a few inches from my face. Her face encompassed nearly my entire vision and I watched the reflection from her emerald eyes glance over my scars and bruises.

I moved in towards her lips slowly allowing the magic of the moment to pull upon my actions rather than my conscious. She saw where I was going with it and faced me straight on with bright, excited looking eyes which seemed to yearn for what was about to come as our open lips finally collided. Cold to the touch initially it was immediately ignored when the warm tongue made connection with my own with the barbed edges latching hold of one another as we breathed into each other passionately.

The only thing that I could feel outside of her tongue was her muscular tail wrapping it's self around my waist and her stomach inside my tail. She drew back and rotated her head to get a better vantage and we tangoed with our tongues once more swapping saliva and breath in a quick and zealous manifestation of desire.

This surely was going to be a night to remember now.

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess I'm back, and I hope that this will be better than, and different from anything I've ever written. Mark my words here: This fiction will be completed within the next 3 weeks, and I'm hoping it will be within the next week and a half though that it somewhat hopeful.

Please leave any and all comments even if you do not have a Fan Fiction account and I hope to see you back here for the next chapter of Climactic Arousal. Lemon(s) and Plot line(s) are on their way down the tubes shortly.

Hope to see you back here again,  
Cornys


	2. Sensual Courtship

**_Climactic Arousal_**

**Chapter 2  
Sensual Courtship**

She slowly pulled back from my mouth, and glanced down the length of my body with a glint in her eye while a slight smile cracked onto her lips. The muscles in her tail wriggled from my waist and slithered up my stomach gently as to avoid provoking my battle wounds. I watched intently as her waist moved down towards mine allowing her face to fall around my chest where she looked coyly back up towards me as though begginging for something.

Her tongue slowly came from her lips and connected with the darkened yellow of my underbelly where it slid over top of the newly glistening scales with only a tongue barb catching occasionally. She looked back up to me to check my approval briefly, and smirked before continuing to run her tail around in my pelvic area in attempt to draw my erection.

Swiping the flat side of her tail blade across my scales attempting to find the one that contained my dragonhood she eventually hit it causing me to wince with discomfort there. She looked maliciously up to me as she ran the tip of her tail over it over and over again forcing a wall of pressure against it until the point that it could no longer be contained. I could feel my manhood come suddenly uncontained and the length of it launched out, and then slammed against my underbelly with a loud "smack" which sent Cynder and I into laughter.

I could feel my face turning red, but I didn't want to allow her to be the only one with something to be embarrassed about, so I reached my tail lustfully into her legs hopefully. I felt around her there as she continued to laugh uncontrollably while looking down at my manhood excitedly.

It wasn't long until I had met up with her area and her laughter immediately reached an end. Her expression was suddenly overwhelmed by seriousness that caused her entire body to jolt forward from my touch. Now knowing the correct position I pushed down at the sides of that scale causing her to moan slightly until my tail fell into a little, wet slit and a musty smell filled the air. She scanned her contracted eyes and blinked wildly with her mouth wide open, slightly sighing, from the movement of my tail inside of her.

I moved back to the edges of her area and pulled back the damp layers of her womanhood while she placed pressure around my shaft lulling me into pleasure as well. I wanted to continue, but I knew that there was something more that we both wanted to do, so I drew my tail barb away from her and brushed her away from me. She crossed her eyes questionably at me, but I only replied by gently placing her over onto her back knocking down more undergrowth and showering us with moisture from above.

I rolled over beside her gingerly raising myself onto my feet and straddling her darkened body so that my tannish white extremity hovered over top of her pinkish rose. I could see my face shinning beside that of the stars in the darks of her eyes while she looked down my body zealously. "You know, I've always dreamed of this; I just never thought that it would happen quite like this," Cynder said with a small crackle in her voice.

We must have been made for one another, because I had felt the same way as well, and now that we were able to manifest our desires I decided that I was going to make this as pleasurable for her as possible. I sent a large smile her way which she returned graciously as I lowered myself down into and onto her where she was pushed aside for my entry. Her walls however shoved in against mine pulling a great amount of pleasure through my spinal cord where it caused my lungs to release their contents into the air rapidly through my open mouth.

I thrust my body down towards Cynder as harshly as I was able to placing my tail into her pussy causing her vocal chords to scream their delight. I pulled up as far as I could slowly and then plunged back down into her once again causing a soft whimper this time as she was more prepared for it. She wrapped her wings around my neck and pulled me down where she massaged the inside of my mouth and I returned to her the same curtsy. There was a passion in it that could not possibly be paralleled.

With each new plunge Cynder began to moan louder and my body slowly became bent to a peak at my dragonhood with each end of my body seeming to angle closer to the sky as we continued. I myself felt myself near the point of moaning as pressure built up inside of my extremity once again, but this time the only release would be a sticky one that would end the entire session. I knew that Cynder's slit was contracting so she had to have been nearing her climax so I held on a bit longer and slowed my motions down, making sure to invigorate my tail movements to make up for it.

Over the slapping of our scales and the clicks of solids moving through liquid Cynder's voice rang out above everything adding in a smaller voice, "I love you," before she was lost to panting and sheer pleasure. I knew that I no longer needed to think for her sake so I shoved in once again even harder than ever and again and on the third time the pressure was released into her. It streamed into her causing pleasure to envelope through me just the same, but in a minute it was all over for me. Cynder was still contracting around my dragonhood for the next couple of hours while she was entirely engulfed in ecstasy until the sun's rays shone through the stalks of grass.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I don't think that lemon was very good, and I hope it wasn't terrible, but I have not written a lemon since Mating Season. I don't like to write them anymore so that will likely be my last one. I'm sure that this will disappoint a few people, but I am sorry that I cannot write them anymore. Please leave any and all comments even if you do not have a Fan Fiction account and I hope that I'll see you back for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading,  
Cornys


	3. A Dark Omen

**_Climactic Arousal_**

**Chapter 3  
A Dark Omen**

It was six months after me and Cynder had returned to Warfang, and I found myself surrounded by solid oak bookshelves filled with old tattered bindings. The floor beneath me creaked beneath my weight as I looked for the "Pr" section. My nights had been filled by dreams of me grabbing a book by the title "Prophecies" from this very section here, and I knew that they were there for a reason.

I turned my right wing towards the shelf and ran it millimeters from the putrid bindings fearing that I would rip them apart. Over faded titles of "Parade of Pirates" and "Prophet's Tails" I finally found a glossy gold bound hardcover reading in large red letters "Prophecies."

I placed my other wing to the opposite side of it and gently slid it out from the wood producing an empty spot that was soon filled by the titles on each side. I tucked it beneath my wing and proceeded on towards the vacated tables on my right where I sat down and opened to the inside cover.

"Table of Contents,

"Pre-History… 4; The First Dragon Age… 56; The Age of Dyfo... 104; The Night of Malice… 178; The Dawn of the Dragon… 254; The Shadow of Dawn… 312; Rejuvenation… 401; The End of Time… 461."

I pondered the titles and was slightly intrigued by the title "Dawn of the Dragon" since it had been used a time or two to describe what had happened after I'd beaten Malefor. I flipped the book towards the middle finding page number 312 staring me in the face with bold text reading, "The Shadow of Dawn, Time period variably between four hundred to eight hundred PDOTD, or four thousand to four thousand four hundred years post Dyfo."

I'd never heard of this Dyfo, but it seemed as though he had been a historical figure, and if the Dawn of the Dragon was my pulling the world back together like I thought it was, then when was this book written. I read on a little more on page three twelve.

"This age is rung in upon the merciless hands of the newly appointed Electricity guardian as the guardianship is slowly, and violently torn apart around him. Though it is uncertain whether he is responsible for the destruction of the other guardians it is certain that he is the one who ultimately reawakens the use of dark forces in order to protect himself from a beast. This brings the protection given from the Dawn to and end and ultimately helps lead to the end of time."

I looked around and made sure that there was nobody looking over my shoulder or anything. I allowed the words to reverberate in my head, and I suddenly felt ice run through my veins. I decided to turn to the Dawn of the Dragon and make for certain what it was.

I ran my wings rapidly over top of the pages until I came across the large bold faced letters once again on page two fifty four.

"The Dawn of the Dragon is brought in by the seventh purple dragon on the night of August 16th in year 3586 as the Destroyer completes its cycle after being summoned from the depths by that of the fifth purple dragon. The one born into black blood assists him in this journey and together they are able to ward off the force of the fifth purple dragon."

Cynder apparently was the one born of black blood I decided, but what did this title for her entail, and what happened to the sixth purple dragon? I looked around making sure that I was along once more. A yellow dragoness had taken a seat directly behind me and was looking across at me when I saw her. Her eyes scurried away from my gaze, so I decided that she was not an issue and I returned to my pondering.

The page had blown from where it was onto page two hundred nine and here there was only one small sentence on each open page, "From the sixth comes the seventh, and the fifth it trembles. One of dark blood is born, and the purple dragon is freed of the childhood burden."

One the page opposite of it, it read: "In dark the smallest of light may seem like a beacon, but only the one of flame is bright enough to lead it away to safety."

It all seemed so obvious in the text, and it was so unlike a prophecy to be so blunt, but none the less here they were in text. The sixth purple dragon had been one of my parents, but what had happened to him or her I hadn't a clue, but I was going to find out I decided. I reached to move back a page and try to find out, but it flipped forward on its own accord to another page farther forward.

"Dark Blood brings cold blood." was the only thing on this page. I looked over to the other side of the open book, but it flipped once more.

"Burdens once removed must be replaced upon the next. Number seven is not so lucky."

"Dark Blood falls for seven, climactic arousal creates a bond for better or for worse, and the seeds are sewn."

Now that it was speaking of things not yet passed, it made me shake from head to toe violently. It spoke of me and Cynder's relationship I decided and the bond that our intercourse had created as though it would bring about the end of everything.

The book flipped to the very back cover where there was a brief hand written note. It read:

"Written year 4 post Dyfo, by Dyfo Delanious Deltoid for those who may be interested in their past present or future, or those who may be in urgent need of some foresight. What is written about the future may only be changed by those strong enough to change their own actions due to what is written in this book. The heavy language used is meant to confuse until the truth becomes apparent, so it is advisable not to act until you are sure of what these texts mean. I hope that this has brightened your day, and I hope that you will not forget what is written between these pages.

"From beyond the grave,  
"Dyfo"

I looked out the window and saw a white robed figure suddenly emerge from the window. "Spyro, Cynder is having your egg!"

I looked up at the nurse somberly as the reality of my situation came fully into perspective, what had happened was already done. I couldn't reverse that, so I'd just have to live with the outcome of our relationship. It brought tears to my eyes to think about breaking our bond anyways.

"I'll be right there." I replied sending her back out of the window once again.

I looked down at the book quickly to put it away only to find the page had turned to another short sentence. I picked it up and read it as I moved to return it to the shelf, "From the shell, comes a beast that is greater than any ever known."

* * *

A/N: I think this is the oddest chapter that I've ever wrote and it was also the quickest, so I hope that it is understandable. I re-read it over and it seemed ok, but I hope that this story doesn't confuse anybody too badly. You may not fully understand until the 5th chapter though so be warned. It's meant to be somewhat confusing right now. Bear with me please; I'll show you what's going on here in time.

Please leave any and all comments,  
Cornys


	4. Crush

**_Climactic Arousal_**

**Chapter 4  
Crush**

My vision was entirely consumed by the speckled tan and white oval globe and the red velvety cloth that it sat upon. My glimmeringly sharp talons rested precariously upon the oval's extreme edges as I ran through everything that I had read in the book titled "Prophesy" rapidly attempting to remind myself why I had to destroy my own off spring. I couldn't believe what I was doing, and I couldn't believe that this was happening to me like this. There couldn't have been anything in the world at this point in time other than me and this predicament.

The egg was suddenly bumped from the inside and it moved towards the left ever so slightly, but it was only deflected by the four sharp edges on the ends of my paw.

I turned around and paced away from it while I gathered my thoughts once again, "You are weak, Spyro. The facts are obviously placed before you and you can't find it within you to go through with the deed that would rescue the world from so much trouble."

I placed my front paw down onto the ground violently and charged towards the egg at full speed with my horns directly facing the center of the oval. I closed my eyes and ran towards the thing blindly ignoring every sense of logic and forcing myself to go through with it. Something stuck my right front paw and I suddenly found myself hurdling through the air without control. My chin struck the floor creating a large bang as pain raced through my under scales where they were torn off. I opened my eyes, and realized that I'd already passed the egg and were laying mere inches away from the stone wall. I shook my head and returned to my feet.

Below me the wooden floorboards were stained red, and as I walked away from the scene red spatters fell from my chin onto my chest and the floor where they spread out.

I raced over towards the counter top and tore off half a roll of paper towels which I placed onto where I had skidded violently. I stamped my foot down upon the towels and they transformed into the same red that the floor had been previously as my foot began to feel wet.

I pulled the wet wad of paper from the ground and found that even though the wood had been dried, the red tinting still remained. Anger welled up within my skull as I turned back to the egg and scowled. This egg wasn't going to win.

I walked to the trash can opposite side of the room and then returned to the egg. I drew my claws up onto it and stopped there once again unable to follow through with my plans.

The door behind me suddenly squeaked open and I jumped around towards it to find Cynder standing in the doorway smiling at me, "Hey, honey."

It wasn't until then that I started to feel guilty, and the way she looked at me told me that she had placed her entire trust into me. She wouldn't understand why I'd wanted to destroy the egg, and in all honesty I didn't understand why I'd wanted to either. It was almost impossible to predict the future as far as what Dyfo had attempted to do anyways. What could have he known over three thousand years ago that I wouldn't have known in the present time?

"Hey, Cyn," I replied knowing that my face would have been turning red if I wasn't purple in color.

Cynder held her smile and walked around beside me and examined the egg, "You think that she's about to hatch? She's been moving around in there quite a lot recently."

I felt reluctant to turn around, but I did and looked at Cynder rather than the egg. "Yeah, I don't know when she'll hatch, but I bet it'll be soon."

She smiled at me again, "Well, I hope that it doesn't take too much longer."

I nearly lost myself to laughter, but I was able to keep it contained into the recesses of my mind. Then it all turned to guilt. How could I allow this issue to press on without telling her about it like this? "Me to,"

Cynder nodded her head towards me, and proceeded on over towards the opening in the stone opposite the main entryway closing the door behind her. I turned back to the egg momentarily with a blank look. I didn't know what to think about the whole thing anymore.

A high pitched squeak emitted over top of my thoughts and the sounds of rain began to some from the backroom.

"Hey, Spyro!" came an angelic voice from the bathroom.

"Yes, dear?"

"You feel like taking a shower together? It's been a while since we have done anything wild like that."

My heart was torn in two, "I, uh, just took one a little earlier, Cyn, maybe tomorrow?"

When she didn't reply immediately my heart was slowly dropped with the longer the delay lasted. At last she did speak up, "Oh, alright."

Her voice was heavy with the disappointment that I had invoked. I could see her running her paws down the silky smooth scales of her underbelly all alone knowing that I was just sitting there outside neglecting her needs for the time being. I saw her massaging her clit gently with the dull side of her tail barb before delving deeply into with her folded tail wishing that I could be there to do it for her. She'd likely be thinking that I was slowly beginning to dislike her, or not love her ever since the egg had come even though it was not the case. I'd been treating her differently, and it would have been hard for her not to notice it.

In the back ground water continually bounced off of the stone floor and drained splashily down the drain below the shower head. I should have been in there, but it wasn't my fault at all that this all was like this. This was all the egg's fault. It had to go for my sake, as well as the rest of the world, and no matter what pain it would bring to Cynder, and regardless of what pain it brought to her, it would be the right thing to do in the end.

I leapt onto my feet and threw my paws down onto the sides of the egg sending a clear liquid spewing out in all directions violently. The red velvety egg holder appeared as though a fish had flopped around on it for hours, but in the center there was a tinny, two horned, dark purple mass that looked up at me with fearful eyes.

I looked down at my first hatched child for the first time in the most fear that I had ever experienced.

* * *

_A/N: __This story is something entirely different from my usual as you might have already noticed, so I'd like to know how I'm doing._

_Thank you all for reading, and I hope to hear your comments on this chapter._

_Without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys_


	5. The Seventh

**_Climactic Arousal_**

**Chapter 5  
The Seventh**

_"As the days were absorbed into the pages of history like water gets sucked into a piece of parchment, Spyro was able to forget about everything that had been foretold him that day that he'd discovered Cynder's pregnancy. The book was returned, the shelf was forgotten, and the text was entirely and permanently devoured by obscurity."_

_-__Prophecies Ch. 6 Pg. 317_

The three littlest ones scurried playfully about on the floor in front of me unmindful of my watchful eye, while the other three each sat on the floor reading a book contently. Cynder had been back in the bathroom for a while and I'd started to subconsciously wonder what she was up to. Probably getting to get in the shower I figured anyways.

The pen between my paws stroked over the paper a few more times before poking the page solidly and creating a large dot towards the bottom of my last written word and setting the wet pen back in the bottle.

Toby, the dark green dragon who'd hatched only a few months prior along with Johnson, and William made his way back towards the hallway where he'd soon disappear from my perch on the couch. He was quite easily the largest of the three bothers who'd hatched the same day, and he tended to be more adventurous than the others. He'd likely be a powerful dragon one day, but today he was starting to get on my worn down nerves. I don't know what I'd do if there were any more than the six that we'd already had. I'd have to get out of the house to do some of the work that my guardian ship required if we'd got anymore that much was for sure. Cynder being a mother had more patience than what I did anyhow.

I set the hard covered book down on the coffee table and stepped over to where Toby crawled away. I looked down upon him and saw as his wobbly body struggled to make it over top of the worn smooth stone floor. It was adorable, but I couldn't allow him to wonder off while Cynder wasn't there to help me, and after all, in public, he wondering off could be the last thing that he did.

_"__Burdens once removed must be replaced upon the next. Number seven is not so lucky._

_"Dark Blood falls for seven, climactic arousal creates a bond for better or for worse, and the seeds are sewn."_

_-__Prophecies Ch. 6 Pg. 323_

I gently lowered him back down upon the stone floor in the living room and took my place on the couch once again with a sigh and laid my head back on the head rest where it curved in. I hadn't gotten much sleep recently thanks mostly to the fact that I had to write up a new rule book for the school that was to re-open for the first time since the return of Malefor in a few weeks at the dragon temple.

I had nearly finished it, and I had two more days to do it in, so I decided to sit back and forget about it for the rest of the day. Slowly though everything dissolved and the world disappeared from before my eyes into a world that was clearly different from the one I'd been in before.

_Everything was blurry and everything around me seemed to be doused in a bright white color, though I couldn't discern any particular thing from another. The only thing that wasn't white was the yellow that came out from beneath my vantage point. I assumed that this was my own body, though, not even that I could be sure of._

_My hand was suddenly reaching for something off towards my right, and my line of sight moved there without my consent. The common color of wood was the only thing that seemed to change through the fuzziness._

_Something came over my eyes as my paw was drawn up towards me, and immediately everything became clear. The walls were white around me, and drapes were pulled up around what I assumed to be a window to my left. I was propped up in the extremely soft hospital bed with a translucent tube fixed to my arm pumping a clear liquid into me. It gushed out into me and brought a small pressure point inside of me which stayed consistently._

_My heart dropped as I realized where I was and what was going on. I was withered down, and my scales had slowly begun to fade into a greyish shade of their former glory. I knew that this was not the present based on the way that my consciousness was not in control of my own body, but the suddenness of the image entirely overwhelmed me._

_A high pitched squeaking noise entered the room turning my head back to the door at my right hand side and finding a youthful bright yellow dragon, "Hey, bud."_

_Behind the cart I couldn't recognize him, but as he came out from behind it I noticed how similar his eyes were to Cynder's, and how similar the yellow that covered his body was to that of my youthful stomach's hue. The only problem was that I didn't know of any sons of mine that were yellow._

_"Hey, dad, how are you doing?"_

_I held up my arm, "Not too great I guess, but a little bump in the head ain't going to stop me from going on though, Gregory. How are all of the others?"_

_He looked down at his feet and shook his head remorsefully, "I'm afraid that none of the others made it."_

_I didn't even know who they were, but still I felt remorse fill me to the brim "Oh."_

_"Do you have any ideas who did this dad? I'll go and get him, and I'll…" My future self cut him off through a deep sob._

_"No, I have no idea who it is, and we likely never will."_

_He smiled largely and stared at the bag that hung on a rack directly beside him. I sat-up on my bed and faced him, but it was too late. He grabbed a syringe from the tray and stabbed the sharp portion through the thin plastic of the IV bag._

I woke-up from my dreamless slumber to find Cynder sitting on the couch beside me proud and magnificent with a smile on her face, "Morning sleepy head."

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and noticed that the sun was shining into the opposite wind as what it was when I'd fallen asleep, "How long did I sleep?"

She laughed, "Oh, just about all night. It's almost noon already! You were kicking around quite a bit; I'm surprised that you didn't wake yourself up. Were you dreaming?"

It seemed as though I was, but I didn't remember what about, so I must not have been dreaming, "Nothing."

"Oh, well, Spyro, I have something important to tell you!"

"Yeah?" I asked excitedly.

"Our seventh hatchling is on its way and it's a male! His egg's gold!"

_"This age is rung in upon the merciless hands of the newly appointed Electricity guardian as the guardianship is slowly, and violently torn apart around him. Though it is uncertain whether he is responsible for the destruction of the other guardians it is certain that he is the one who ultimately reawakens the use of dark forces in order to protect himself from a beast. This brings the protection given from the Dawn to and end and ultimately helps lead to the end of time."_

_-__Prophecies Ch. 6 Pg. 312_

_"With the mating of Spyro and Cynder's seventh son with a mysterious female dragon he will be confronted by that of a great and unbeatable beast that he'll only be able to destroy once discovering the existence of dark energy. Dark energy runs in his blood line, but unlike his father, he won't be able to suppress its influence. Soon after, the guardianship is dissolved via violence, and Spyro slips from the pages of history once and for all."_

_-__Prophecies Ch. 6 Pg. 356_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, having finally finished writing career on I feel that I should stop and look back at everybody who has helped me become the writer that I am today, as well as those people whose writing I've come to know and love. However, I will not do that, as I neither have the time, nor the memory to make it in anyway shape or form complete. I think you all know who you are and I thank you for your help and support, without you all, none of this writing would have ever happened.**

**If you have issues questions or want anything at all I'll still be reachable at my P.M. box on here, and I'll be ready to listen to all that you have to say in reviews to anything that I've ever written. For those of you who have read this story all the way though over this long delay for the final chapter I thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**Thank you Spyro Fan Fiction Community for making these last few years the best time of my writing career. Hopefully Spyro will live on, and I'll be able to make a name for this place outside of the Fan Fiction website, and I hope that you all will be able to do so as well.**

**If you need any writing help I'm here, and anything else for that matter.**

**It has been a great ride, guys; thank you.**

**Time to put the keyboard away,  
Cornys**


End file.
